


Housewife

by HBossWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina Relaxes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff without Plot, The Reds and Blues Stay on Chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBossWrites/pseuds/HBossWrites
Summary: Carolina never thought she’d be a housewife.Carolina never really wanted to be a housewife.But there was something incredibly satisfying about being a housewife on Chorus.





	Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February, Prompt: Domestic
> 
> Just a short and sweet, rambly little piece about Carolina getting a break from saving the world on Chorus.

Domestic

Carolina never thought she’d be a housewife.

Allison Church was a soldier until the day she died and Leonard Church was a scientist. Neither member of the couple was really interested in keeping hearth and home. Both worked, both fought, and both died with very little ‘home’ left behind. Carolina barely remembered what a normal house was like; she’d spent more of her childhood on military bases and ships than anything homey.

Carolina never really wanted to _be_ a housewife.

The only ‘normal’ families Carolina had ever known were on sitcom reruns that she watched on tv between lessons and training. The moms always seemed really sad, their entire lives devoted to cooking and cleaning and pta and stress and people making fun of them for ‘not having real jobs’ even though Carolina was pretty sure that all the stuff they did off screen was enough to be a real job and then some. Also, Carolina didn’t know what a pta was for, but she was pretty sure it involved groups of women fighting each other, drinking too much, and generally being passive aggressive and bitchy.

But there was something incredibly satisfying about being a housewife on Chorus.

Maybe it was because Chorus still had mandatory military service for citizens which meant Carolina had access to facilities to keep her skills up and she was able to train soldiers who were very eager to learn from her in her off hours. Maybe it was the group styled living that meant even the most solitary of chores could get her socializing if she really wanted, she didn’t have to flounder and figure out things she’d never had to do before, and that she was only ever as lonely as she wanted to be. Maybe it was how world-weary Vanessa was when she came home and fell into Carolina’s arms and was so grateful that she didn’t have to think about laundry or food or anything except Carolina.

Actually, it was definitely that Vanessa came home and was so amazed that Carolina took care of her that made it worth all the dirty laundry.

Whatever it was, Carolina was enjoying it while it lasted.

She trained, taught, and tidied and found it surprisingly fulfilling. There was no one to fight or compete with, she was Vanessa’s and Vanessa was hers. Their space wasn’t large, neither woman wanted a lot of extra crap to deal with, but it was absolutely cozy and secure. The guys were busy being bossed around by their teams and having a good time on Chorus, and for once Carolina felt like it was safe to just…rest.

Carolina stretched out on the couch recliner and spread her toes. Food was prepped at the beginning of the week en masse and stored for later, laundry was one day a week, she’d already done the basic sweeping, dusting, and mopping, and the big clean wasn’t for a few days. She’d checked off everything on her list for the day, and several for the next few. The boys were off being ridiculous, but safe with their lieutenants. She was well set with her chores, she was retired, and she wasn’t needed anywhere for a few hours.

_“This is why we’re doing this, Agent Carolina!” Jensen grinned, “Efficiency and group living means we can actually get time to do things we like to do instead of working to the bone!”_

It was more than weird to think that she had nothing left to do but relax and enjoy herself, but she couldn’t say she hated it.

As far as Carolina was concerned, she’d earned a mid-day nap.

She tossed a fluffy blanket over her lap, turned on some soft, classical music, and let herself drift for a while.

The door chime gently went off, letting Carolina wake up as Vanessa slipped through the door. She’d stripped out of her armor and was in her formal uniform, something she only ever did for the big wigs in charge of sending aid to Chorus.

“Mmm, busy day with the UNSC?”

Vanessa smiled, but it didn’t reach anywhere near her eyes.

“Always a busy day working with them.”

Carolina held her arms open and waited for Vanessa to slip off her jacket and shoes and climb into Carolina’s chest. They laid together, sharing each other’s energy and soaking in the warmth and connection.

“Honey, I’m home.”

Carolina kissed Vanessa’s forehead. They cuddled together, letting the tension bleed out of Vanessa and fade away.

She liked having this power over Vanessa, the ability to make her feel loved and safe and protected enough to let her guard down. It was a heady feeling to know she had that kind of power.

“This is the life.”

Carolina slipped her hand under Vanessa’s shirt and left it at the small of her back.

“Want to know what makes it better?”

Vanessa looked up.

“What?”

“I made dinner. Well, Andersmith and I made dinner. He says I’m a decent sous chef, which I feel is a pretty big compliment coming from the man who only praises Caboose.”

Vanessa laughed and kissed Carolina’s chin before snuggling back down.

“That is so hot.”

Carolina tossed the blanket over the two of them and wrapped her arms around Vanessa tighter. Food was important, but it could wait until Vanessa was ready to move.

A housewife. Carolina would have scoffed at the idea a year ago, six months, two months even, but now that she was there?

Bliss.

Vanessa reached out and squeezed Carolina’s hand.

“Are you happy here?”

‘With me’, ‘on Chorus’, ‘with life’, were all in that question.

“I really am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
